


Perfidelis

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:42:16
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: An alternate POV/take of 'Faith'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Perfidelis

_**SPN 1x12 Coda**_  
Title: Perfidelis  
Pairing: Sam/Dean, unrequited  
Rating: pg-13ish  
Fandom: Supernatural  
AN: contains spoilers to 'Faith'. Title means 'very faithful' in Latin.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Sam first spots Dean sprawled out in the murky water with the zombie thing in the basement, his world shrinks and constricts. Dean is his life.  
  
EMTs and the buzz of an ambulance wail out into the night, personifying his inner most feelings. Doctors with soft words and stronger grips ushering him into a waiting room, away from the only person alive in his life who matters the most. Away from his brother.   
  
Dean will die within 7 months, he’s told. Damaged heart, what a shame. He rediscovers that lying is a Winchester skill.   
  
Dean is pale and sickly looking, his presence muted. The words are painful, but it’s what isn’t said that cuts all the deeper.   
  
Sam doesn’t sleep but instead scours the web and all of Dad’s contacts searching for a cure. He calls Dad as a heads up, not expecting or wanting an answer. Sam is oddly at peace with this detail.   
  
He gets wind of a faith healer in Nebraska on the third day. Dean shows up at the motel, much to Sam’s shock. All snark and charm where there should be strain.   
  
Dean is at peace with his immanent demise. Sam drags him to Nebraska anyway.   
  
He meant what he said, that they were all that was left. He’ll be desolate if he has to go on without Dean. Sam isn’t ready to watch Dean die. Sam has known he loves Dean more than he should, but at this point in his life, he doesn’t care. Dean is his life.   
  
Sam didn’t think Nebraska ever got rain, since the last he heard in late 2004, they were in a drought. Apparently, he was wrong.   
  
Dean is a still a snarky bastard, heart condition or not, which ironically leads to his getting picked by Roy.   
  
When Sam and Dean find out what’s really happening, Dean is furious at him. When Dean grasps his face and he says he’s sorry, but relief that Dean is healthy again, no matter the cost, is all he can feel. Dean is his life. Hunting is merely a backdrop.   
  
When Sam notices the altar with Dean’s picture on it, all he sees is red.   
They do stop the killings and Sue Anne dies. He tries to make things right between Layla and Dean by calling her. He assumes it worked.   
  
If given the choice, Sam would do it again.  
  
When Sam first spots Dean sprawled out in the murky water with the zombie thing in the basement, his world shrinks and constricts. Dean is his life.   
  
  
 


End file.
